Hollstein One-Shots and Prompts
by Calithe
Summary: One-Shots and Prompts from the Carmilla webseries. Some (if not all) of them were written between season 1 and 2.
1. Yarn Shenanigans

**Author's Note:** Written between season 1 and season 2.

* * *

"Why are we in a craft store again?" Carmilla groaned.

Laura tugged at her girlfriend's wrist as she dragged her around the store. "We missed Christmas with my dad, and because of the whole trying to kill your mom thing, i haven't had time to buy him a present. So now I'm going to find something to make him."

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "Well don't pick anything made out of wood, you might get a splinter and that might give your dad a heart attack."

The tiny brunette huffed, "It will NOT. Yes, he's overprotective, not crazy."

Carmilla shrugged and slowly intertwined their fingers, "If you say so, Cupcake." A slow grin tugged at the corner of her lips as she stood her ground and pulled her girlfriend against her. "You know, instead of wasting our time here, we could be doing something a bit more fun." She could see the goosebumps riddling the smaller girl's skin.

"Carm, w-we need to be looking for something for my dad," Laura squeaked as she pulled back, bumping into the yarn racks behind her.

Carmilla went to trap Laura against the racks, purring slightly. Laura shut her eyes and gave in to her girlfriend's wishes, only to feel the presence of Carmilla no longer surrounding her. She slowly cracked open her eyes, only to widen them to the size of dinner plates a second later.

Laura had to clamp her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. There was her bad-ass vampire girlfriend playing with a ball of yarn on the floor that had dislodged itself from its brethren.

"C-Carm?" she managed to say without letting out a laugh. Her eyes were tearing up from trying so hard.

Carmilla froze and immediately dropped the yarn, standing up and dusting herself off. She grabbed her almost dying from laughter girlfriend and started to drag her away from the yarn section muttering, "Don't tell a soul. Let's go find your dad his stupid present and leave."

Laura couldn't help but let a small giggle escape. Carmilla just sighed in slight embarrassment as Laura gave her a small kiss on the cheek.


	2. Belly Rubs

**Author's Note:** Written between season 1 and season 2.

* * *

The large black cat appeared in a corner of the room and then slowly made its way to the bed with the leopard print and a yellow pillow. It leapt up onto the mattress and flopped onto its back and stretched out its legs.

Slowly it shifted and morphed until it shrank into a slim young woman dressed in tight leather pants and a crop top. She wriggled on the bed until she felt that she was comfortably settled on top of the sheets and they were bunched around her. Then she drifted off to sleep.

In the bed across from her, eyes cracked open and the girl bundled in blankets sat up and looked at the clock. 6 a.m. Time to get up. She ran a hand through her straight brown hair and threw the blankets off her. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and looked over at the other bed and the figure in it.

The brunette smiled and quietly left her bed and plodded over to the other one. She leaned down and pecked the shapeshifting girl on the forehead. She received a quiet hum of approval.

"Hey Laura," the figure in bed mumbled with a small smile.

"Hey Carm. You were up late, hmm?" Laura took a seat on the edge of the bed. She felt an arm wrap around her stomach.

"Just crawled back into bed."

"What were you up to?"

"Dinner."

"Have enough to eat?"

"Mm, I'm stuffed." Carmilla's stomach protruded a little more than usual, bloated with blood.

Laura couldn't ever say what made her do what she did, but it was definitely one of her better ideas, and she marked it as something she would have to do again. Her hand drifted towards the vampire's uncovered stomach and gently rubbed circles on the exposed skin. She felt a little shudder from Carmilla and then she heard a faint hum emanating from the young woman's throat.

"Carm?"

The purring grew louder in response.

"I take it you're enjoying this," Laura chuckled.

"Yeah," the woman replied in almost a whisper.

"I can do this all day."

Carmilla threw an arm over her face and cleared her throat, pausing her purring to say, "As much as I'd enjoy that, you agreed to ride into town with your dad in 45minutes. You should get ready."

Laura stood up immediately, having not realized how much time had passed.

The vampire almost pulled the brunette back down, missing the contact, but she let the girl start getting ready. Instead she let her eyes wander, following the girl around the room as Laura changed and got ready to head out.

Watching the girl bustle about slowly lulled the vampire to sleep. She only woke up when she felt a hand on her stomach again and she purred lightly before being surprised by a kiss on her stomach, which caused her voice to hitch in her throat.

"I'll be back soon."

"Mmm."

"Don't break anything."

"I'll try."

"Don't be a butt."

"Love you," Carmilla muttered and rolled over.

Laura sighed and shook her head with a small smile as she walked out the door. "Love you too."


	3. Hairdresser AU

**Author's Note:** Written between season 1 and season 2.

* * *

"Hollis. Laura Hollis. I have an appointment with Lafontaine for 2:30," said a small brunette.

The receptionist typed in a few things before standing up and saying, "Right this way," with a bright smile.

Laura followed the wavy haired red-head to an open station and was seated. Laura was confused to find the receptionist replaced by a dark-haired woman in tight leather pants. It left very little for Laura's imagination, but she somehow managed to remember that this was definitely not her usual hairdresser.

Laura's jaw open and closed as the woman said, "Hey, Cupcake."

"You're not LaFontaine," Laura blurted.

The woman chuckled, "Astute observation."

"I specifically asked for them."

The hairstylist scrunched her brow, "They called in sick today. I was meant to be the replacement for their appointments. You should've gotten a call about it this morning."

Laura's eyes widened. "Damn it," she muttered. "That's what that phone call was about!"

The other woman cocked her head.

The shorter woman said in a rush of words, "I pulled an all-nighter to finish my final paper for a journalism class. I woke up to a phone call and I mostly just agreed to everything the person said."

The hairdresser laughed, "Well we can reschedule you if you'd like. LaF should be doing better in a couple days and we could probably find a day to squeeze you in with them."

Laura thought about it for a moment, "N-no, it's okay." She readjusted herself in her seat a little before saying, "I'm Laura."

A Cheshire grin tugged at the older woman's lips, "Carmilla. So, Creampuff, what can I do to you today?" she asked with a glint in her eye.

Laura wasn't sure if it was an accident to say "do to" instead of "do for" so she ignored it.

"I'd just like you to trim an inch off the back and the bangs. I want my hairstyle to stay the same."

Carmilla placed a hand on her hip and cocked it to the side, "And you needed LaFontaine for such a simple cut, why?"

Laura fidgeted. "I've… never been comfortable with people cutting my hair, but they just talk and I feel at ease."

"Well don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Carmilla was true to her word, being extra careful and gentle as she washed Laura's hair and trimmed it. She didn't have another appointment for two hours. She could take her time.

Every now and then the hairdresser would sneak a peek at the girl's slowly relaxing features. She found LaFontaine's client to be quite cute.

"You know," Carmilla said slowly. "You have a gorgeous face structure and shape. You could probably pull off most hairstyles." She made sure to be at least a little subtle with her flirtatious tone."

"Mm," was all she received in reply.

Carmilla frowned slightly. Did she not notice the flirting or was she playing hard to get or was she just not interested in girls? "Are you single?"

"Mmhmm."

Carmilla's frown disappeared. Well that was definitely more than an 'Mm' so that must mean good things for her.

She pulled out a few of her best pick-up lines and delivered them as smoothly as she possibly could. All of them were met with either a small smile or 'Mm'.

Seeing as how well her client was responding she asked bravely, "Are you free this Friday night?"

"Mmm."

"Would you care to go to dinner with me?" the hairdresser asked, trying not to make her voice sound too hopeful.

The brunette's head bobbed down then up in a slight nod as she mumbled, "Sounds nice…"

Carmilla's lips tugged up into a smile as she turned on the hairdryer.

Laura's head snapped back with wide eyes that looked around frantically.

The hairdresser froze for a split second. "So you were asleep the whole time?" Carmilla asked with a raised brow.

"I am SO sorry! I just was lacking sleep and I haven't slept in over 24 hours-"

"Well, you have now."

"Please tell me you weren't asking me important things like how short I wanted my hair. I'm too scared to look." Laura squeezed her eyes shut, having managed to avoid looking in the mirror.

Carmilla let out a breathy laugh. "No, nothing that important, just if you would like to have dinner this Friday."

Laura's eyes popped open and she looked at the hairdresser through the mirror, forgetting about her hair. "What?"

Carmilla arranged some of Laura's hair and combed it. "After you gave encouraging mumbles to my flirtatious advances I figured I'd ask you out. Seeing as how you were asleep, I assume your answers are null."

Laura asked with hesitation. "How did I respond to you asking me to dinner?"

"You said 'sounds nice…' and trailed off. Should've been a dead giveaway."

Laura sighed, "Okay good."

"Good?" Carmilla raised an eyebrow.

"Had I been awake I would've said 'yes' then too." She smiled at the surprised look on the older woman's face.

Carmilla slowly grinned as she worked on drying Laura's hair. At long last she said, "Alright, done."

Laura peeked into the mirror and a smile graced her features. "Perfect."

"Good to know." Carmilla pulled off the cover over Laura and helped her out of the chair, "I'll walk you to the front."

The shorter woman blushed a little, "Thanks."

As the receptionist rung up Laura, Carmilla handed the college student her card with another number written on the back, "Shoot me a text so I'll have your number, and we can discuss when and where we want to get dinner."

Laura took it and looked at it for a moment.

Perry, the receptionist, handed back Laura's credit card and told her to sign for it.

After Laura signed she put away her card and looked at the piece of paper in her hands. Carmilla wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign, seeing as how the girl had yet to respond.

Before the hairdresser knew what happened Laura pulled her over and pecked her on the cheek. "I'll call you later tonight." She then headed for the door.

Carmilla grinned and said, "I get off at 5."

Laura threw a smile over her shoulder before the door closed behind her.


End file.
